From Ilvermorny to Hogwarts
by TheFoundationofProcrastination
Summary: Alfred and Matthew attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizarding when they were younger and have since then left their days of magic far behind. However, with the apparent resurrection of Voldemort, Arthur asks for assistance in his attempt to spread the truth at Hogwarts, where he would be filling in for a year for Charity Burbage, the previous Muggle Studies Professor.


Matthew and Alfred sat there, both staring at Arthur with a rather dubious expression.

"So. Let me just get this straight," Alfred began, folding his arms across his chest, "You want us to go to your magic school? You wanna elaborate on why exactly? We all know this isn't for you to try and educate us or whatever, Mattie and I have already gone to a magic school. You know, the one we have. Here. So, what's so special about this? Plus, we're way too old to go back to a school."

Matthew nodded simply in agreement, "Alfred and I both finished our schooling in Ilvermorny. A long time ago... Like, when we were still little kids. Mentally and physically."

Arthur sighs. "I'm fully aware you've both already gone. Though, sometimes it's rather easy to forget when you both deny it's existence so strongly around everyone. But, no. This is not about going back to school for upgrading or re-touching on your skills, though both of you will be more than welcome to do so if you choose. What I need is for you both to accompany me when I go to teach. They need a substitute of sorts for the year, their Muggle Studies teacher is on a bit of a leave until the next upcoming year."

"That doesn't really answer the question though. Why do you need us to accompany you?" Alfred spoke again, his arms still crossed.

"The main reason I'm even accepting this job is to keep an eye on the teaching staff. The past four years at Hogwarts have been rather rough as they keep getting infiltrated by those affiliated with Voldemort."

"You mean that dead guy?" Alfred interrupted, tilting his head slightly. "Don't his 'followers' know what happened? They should've disbanded or something."

"You know just as well as I that things are not that easy." The English man sighed, shaking his head. "No, he still has a strong following. When he was dead, his idea still stained the minds of all the others."

Matthew spoke up this time, surprising both Alfred and Arthur as usually he would listen to the whole conversation before adding on. "What do you mean, when he _was_ dead?"

Arthur nodded, "Good catch." He sighs, "What I mean to say is, he is back now and alive. My magical community is choosing to deny the truth, along with the Ministry of Magic. The government is trying to deny all claims and any forms of evidence, they want to keep everything under the wrap and pretend everything is just all and well."

"So what you're saying is, you're accepting this position into Hogwarts so you can catch any suspicious professors and students who might be in league with he-who-is-not-so-dead-anymore?" Alfred asked, watching the Englishman who was starting to look a bit annoyed at him for interrupting again and again. "And, where do we fit in? You keep skipping that."

"I'd be at it already if you just gave me a bloody moment." He huffed in response. "But, that is the gist of my role in all of this. I'll have perfect sights over the staff and a decent glance over the students. However, with Voldemort being back and everyone denying it, I do not believe for a second that the Professor being issued by the Ministry to Hogwarts will be helping this case whatsoever. From what I've heard, I believe this Professor will be teaching defense against the dark arts in a very unrealistic manner. If anything happens during the year, it is unlikely the students will be able to properly defend themselves. And, I can't exactly be in more place than one... Along with the very fact that my teaching position is only temporary and we have a few years of hell ahead of us." He took a breath, rubbing his temples. "I want the two of you to enroll in Hogwarts as Fifth year transfers. You'll be in the same year as the chosen one and I simply wish for you both to blend in among the crowds, observe and report back to me. Perhaps encourage the students in the right direction as well, help them understand the truth."

Matthew nodded as he listened to Arthur's summary and Alfred finally uncrossed his arms, placing them on either side of the chair as he sat himself back up straight. "So, this is all just sorta precautions to prepare for the shit storm ahead, huh?"

Arthur simply nodded, "I'm more than sure the wizard world will see another war."

"Well, I think I'm speaking for Mattie and I when I say we'll help you out. I mean, I sorta owe you now don't I?" Alfred gave a lighthearted smile, "But, on one condition."

"If you're paying me back why exactly does there need to be a 'condition'?" Arthur asked cautiously, narrowing his eyes slightly at the American.

"You talk to Mattie's boss and mine and sort this all out because there is no way in hell I'm dealing with all the fucking paperwork." He grinned widely, watching Arthur's look of horror.

Matthew sighed, in all honesty he had a feeling his twin would ask for something along those lines.

"There is no bloody way- I have enough paperwork to do for my own boss, Alfred! I'm going to be at that school for a year, without being able to leave. It's a lot of work. The least you can do is your own paperwork!"

"But you want Mattie and I there for possibly more than a year... Do you know how much paperwork that is for _us?_ I don't see it as very fair when you ask for us to not only help you, but also do so much work while trying to keep an eye out. Honestly, if we're packed with paperwork, don't you think we might miss something? Some suspicious activity that could potentially be stopped?" The American raised an eyebrow. He had certainly been practicing his negotiating skills over the past few years. His brother, Matthew simply shook his head and watched him. He felt a bit bad for Arthur, who was probably under a lot of stress already. To put this all on him as well was sort of rude. But, that was his brother for you.

Arthur just glared. There goes any plans he had for this summer. Or very well any of his plans over Christmas break even. This would take him awhile... But, he really did need the two to lend him a hand here. They needed to spread the truth and try to contain the danger... Otherwise it won't just be his wizarding community or citizens in danger. It'll spread like bloody wildfire. "Fine, I'll take care of it. But there will be no monkey business, do you both understand me?" Despite his use of a plural, he looks directly at Alfred, who gives a meek shrug with a cheeky smile.

"So, how do the houses work at your school, Arthur?" Matthew hesitantly spoke up again, trying to ignore the tension in the room that Alfred seemed rather carefree about.

Arthur blinked, turning to Matthew. He had almost forgotten the lad was even there, got a bit caught up in his own thoughts. "Ah, like Ilvermorny there are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

Alfred looked up. He felt like those names were familiar, in all honestly Arthur had probably told them stories when they were younger involving the house heads. "Gryffindor is the home of heroes, and Slytherin's the place of baddies." He chimed in, jokingly.

The Englishman crossed his arms, looking at Alfred. "Slytherin is not the house of 'baddies' as you say." He huffs, "I'll have you know that my house was Slytherin and that one of the greatest wizards, Merlin, also belonged to that house. Gryffindor's had it's share of bad eggs, an example being that blasted Peter Pettigrew."

Alfred shrugged nonchalantly.

"Anyways... Speaking of the two houses, the Sorting Hat often takes into account which house you feel would suit you best... If you are ever granted a choice, try to separate yourselves. One to Slytherin, one to Gryffindor, if you can." Arthur continued to speak, "I'm not too concerned with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses, I'd consider them both rather moderate but nonetheless important. Slytherin and Gryffindor simply tend to have the more radical wizards to one end or the other, therefore we'd be more likely to find the information we're looking for in those houses."

The north American brothers both nodded as the other explained.

"So, is it safe for me to say you're both in?" The Englishman asked, sighing.

"As long as you're doing the paperwork, yeah." Was the blatant reply he received from the American. "And you're paying."

"Sometimes I do despise you."

"That's what bro's are for."

* * *

"Alright, you two. Once we get into the book store we need to look for the following text books, as they're required for the fifth year. Let's see... Magical Drafts and Potions, Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, A History of Magic, Intermediate Transfiguration, Monster book of Monsters, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Unfogging the Future, Ancient Runes Made Easy, Rune Dictionary, Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles."

He received a snicker as he read the last text book's name and simply glared at the chuckling offender.

Alfred and Matthew both followed Arthur into the book store, searching for what they needed. The boys didn't look much different, though they were currently wearing clothes that you'd often see youths wearing. Be that, jeans and a hoodie. There wasn't much need to disguise in order to pose as a fifteen or sixteen year old, simply as they could easily be dismissed of having been done growing. They received a bit of help from some of the bookstore's workers, finding everything they needed reasonably quickly. The two brothers still had their old wands, which in fact looked their part, so there was no need to go to Ollivander's Wand Shop. There also wouldn't be any outside communication for them during the stay, so owls were unnecessary. Though they were presented with the choice of a cat. Matthew insisted that Kumajirou would be able to pass as a cat, to which Alfred and Arthur responded with a confused look. They had barely noticed the polar bear this whole time, so neither doubted it. They went into one of the pet shops and Alfred couldn't pull his eyes away from one kitten in particular. It was a Scottish Fold mix of sorts, it had blue eyes and was a light brown cat with a few dark brown stripes. It's safe to say he found himself a new friend. Hopefully Tony wouldn't mind when he brought a kitten back home.

They shopped for a few hours, focusing once again on the necessities. Though, Alfred was a bit more distracted than usual. He also seemed happier, if that was possible.

* * *

"Remember, it's platform nine and three quarters. Once you get there, just run straight into the wall. Understood?"

The two boys nodded, both holding onto the handle of their trolleys, they were at a less busy area of the station, saying their farewells for now to Arthur.

"And do not link yourselves to me, alright? We'll be the ones that look suspicious if the temporary teacher is acquainted with both the transfer students." He paused, thinking of what else to say. "Also, once off the train you'll be taking a boat with the first year's and joining them for the sorting hat ceremony. You two will be after all the first years, so stay patient and be on your best behavior, you understand?"

Alfred and Matthew both nodded the affirmative once again and Arthur gave a nod of his own before apparating to Hogsmeade, from where he would begin his walk to Hogwarts. He'd have a bit of time to set up his office before heading to the Great Hall, where he would join the other Professors and begin his mission.

The brothers looked at each other before nodding, heading off. They were both incredibly rusty with their magic so it would be rather hard to tell how well they'd be able to catch up in Hogwarts. It's been... Many years, to say the very least. The two also haven't exactly sorted themselves out. Alfred tried to claim Gryffindor, since he was in the Wampus House back at Ilvermorny, however Matthew countered this by explaining that his own house, Pukwudgie, wouldn't fit exactly well in the Slytherin house, also adding on that Slytherin's could be cunning _and_ brave, just as a Gryffindor could be. The two decided to simply see what the sorting hat would decide, and yet again leave the hard work to someone else.

The boys boarded the train and were lucky enough to find themselves a lone compartment so they could continue discussing things somewhat normally, upon actually arriving at Hogwarts it would become a lot harder to have a proper conversation without worrying about others eavesdropping. They'd be playing this year safe. The brothers joked around and talked about their expectations of the school year, both of them making bets on what house's student would Arthur be first to snap at. Both had put their bets into the student being in Slytherin. So they wouldn't really win the bet either way, but it would be greatly amusing. Alfred had also decided he'd be picking muggle studies as his option class, mostly to annoy Arthur. Whereas Matthew would search around and see what most Slytherins and Gryffindors were taking and simply take that, actually planning on finding the best ways to observe more students.

The ride was technically long, but it flew by for both the brothers. They stood up and followed along with the first years and the friendly half-giant Hagrid, paddling their way towards the castle. Both couldn't help but stare at Hogwarts with their jaws hanging open, it was a lot bigger than Ilvermorny had been, that's for damn sure. When they attended, it was similar to a simple shack. Two teachers, two students.

Which may or may not have been Francis, Arthur, Alfred and Matthew. But that's certainly another story for another time.

Alfred and Matthew followed the first years in and looked over at McGonagall as she introduced herself and explained the basic procedure to the first years, and them as well. She then left for a moment before returning yet again, this time leading them down the Great Hall. Matthew had never felt like he was the center of attention before this. As soon as the two walked in everyone stared at himself and Alfred, as they stuck out like sore thumbs among the first years. It was a good thing they'd be going into fifth year, technically speaking.

The sorting ceremony went on for some time, alphabetically. Cheers and applauds after each student was sorted, all the Professors watching with great interest, including Arthur who sat nearby McGonagall.

Eventually came their turn, Arthur sat up a bit straighter as it arrived. Curious to see where the two would be placed. Dumbledore would be explaining why the obviously older boys were being sorted after the ceremony and during part of his speech.

"Jones, Alfred." McGonagall called and most of the students peeked up, falling silent. All curious about the two newcomers. So much for blending in, huh?

Alfred hesitantly stepped forward and walked up to the front, for once wishing people would look at anything but him. He takes a seat as the Professor gently lowers the sorting hat onto his head.

"Hm... A lot smarter than you let on... More serious than you play up to be.. Though, I can't tell if this is a defensive mechanism or a way of tricking your enemies.. It seems you've had lots in the past... You're very interesting. Very interesting indeed. You remind me of someone else here, but don't worry. You're secret is safe, just as his has always been... You're also very brave.. Confident in your abilities.. Though, full of soft spots.. Hm... A tough one.." The hat fell silent for a few moments, "SLYTHERIN!"

Arthur covered his mouth as he smirked. Alfred blinked once, then twice. He wasn't really expecting that, after the hat mentioned his bravery and confidence... Looks like Mattie won this bet after all. He hesitantly gets off the chair and walks over to the Slytherin table with an awkward smile.

"Williams, Matthew." The Professor called, once Alfred had taken his seat. He was greeted with curious looks, however he stayed silent, watching for his brother.

Matthew walked up nervously, holding onto his polar bear that no one seemed to notice. Usually it was the other way around. He sat down on the small stool and waited as the hat was placed gently on top of his head.

"Ah... Another one? Certainly more than I thought I'd encounter during my lifespan.. Hm.. You're very patient and quiet, however willing to speak up when someone is being unfairly treated.. You'll stand up to those you may not have a chance against if it means helping the people you care for.. And you'll stand up to those you care about if they're being reckless.. But.. You're also ambitious.. You have a strong desire to make your name known.. Prove yourself to others.. No, not others. To yourself... Interesting.. Another tough decision to make... Better be..." A brief moment of silence before the hat made it's declaration, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Matthew blinked and moved off the chair, waiting for McGonagall to take the hat off before heading over to the Gryffindor table, where he took a seat of his own.

The stage was set and the players were ready.


End file.
